


Trance Romance

by Wayward_Slytherin



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Genderneutral, Hair Brushing, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Other, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, genderneutral MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Slytherin/pseuds/Wayward_Slytherin
Summary: When Mammon hypnotizes MC (or so he thinks), he finally feels confident enough to open up about his feelings.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Trance Romance

It was a rare quiet Sunday at the House of Lamentation. It had been raining all day and no one felt like getting soaked for something as unimportant as shopping or going for a run. That morning at breakfast I had told the brothers that I was gonna do schoolwork and asked them to not disturb me. That was a little white lie however, I really just needed some well deserved me-time. Don't get me wrong, I adore the boys and love their company but after a couple months the attention does get quite tiring.

I was just laying on my bed, watching a Devildom cooking show, when my D.D.D. buzzed in my pocket. What now? Slightly annoyed I paused the show and took out my D.D.D. to find out who had dared to disturb my me-time.

Mammon: Hey MC! Can you come to my room? There's something I want to try with you.

Of course it was Mammon, I could have guessed. Interested but also slightly concerned by the content of the text, I replied.

MC: How high are the chances of me dying a horrible, painful death?

Mammon: Only slightly raised. And considering you are always at risk of being eaten alive, it should be alright.

I quickly went through a list of reasons why I should and shouldn't go. With 'Mammon will be disappointed if I don't go' at the top of the should list, I was quickly persuaded. So I closed my laptop and walked out of my room, wondering what he had planned for me.

I contemplated knocking on his bedroom door for a second but then remembered he never knocks when barging into my room, so I just entered.

“Oh hey MC, you're here quickly”, he said fake casually, pretending like I didn't just walk in on him trying to fix his hair in the mirror.

“Well yes, I thought maybe you were in dire need of my presence”, I joked.

“Of course not! It's not like I really needed you to come anyways. I just needed someone and you seemed the most convenient”, Mammon said defensively, though he couldn't hide the blush on his cheeks.

“Calm down, it was only a joke”, I laughed. “What was it you wanted to try?”

“Oh right!” He said, looking like he had already forgotten why he called me here. He ran over to his bed and came back with a brightly coloured book, proudly holding it out to me.

“It's a book?” I asked, confused.

“It's not just a book. This book tells you how to hypnotise someone, with a 99% success rate, it says here.” Mammon opened the cover and pointed to the page where it indeed said 99% success rate. But I felt like he hadn't read the small print under it saying 'if performed by a qualified person' and I highly doubted Mammon was qualified.

“So... You want to try hypnosis on me?” I asked, a bit concerned.

Mammon nodded. “Yes. So, shall we start?”

“Woah, wait a minute. I have some slight concerns for my wellbeing. Have you ever done this before, or even seen someone do this?”

Mammon seemed to think for a second. “Well no, but I'm sure it will be fine. I'm the Great Mammon after all. Your life is safe in my hands.”

I sighed, accepting the fact that I won't be able to convince him of the dangers. “Okay fine, I guess.” I said as I sat down on the couch. 

Mammon smiled wide. “Yaay! Okay, let’s start.” He opened the book again and scanned the page with his eyes. “Seems easy enough”, he said, more to himself than to me. He turned back to me. “It says here that you need to be relaxed first, so are you?”

“Uh, not really”, I answered truthfully, giving him a guilty smile. 

He seemed to contemplate what he was going to say for a second. “How about I give you a shoulder massage?”

I was slightly taken aback by his offer. “Yeah, sure.” I smiled.

“Okay.” Mammon walked over to the couch. “So, can you maybe sit between my legs? That would probably be easiest.”

I got up so Mammon could get behind me. “Thank you, you’re really sweet”, I said as I sat back down and he put his hands on my shoulders.

“Don’t get the wrong idea, MC. I’m just doing this so I can try the hypnosis”, Mammon replied.

“Ooh okay, sorry”, I said, not believing him but letting in slide.

We sat in silence for a couple minutes, his fingers softly squeezing my tense shoulders. I had to admit that I really felt more relaxed, though I wasn’t sure if it was because of the actual massage or the fact that Mammon was so close to me.

“You smell good”, he said suddenly, quieter than usual. 

“Oh, thank you”, I replied. “It’s my new perfume, Asmo picked it out for me.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” His hands stopped moving. “Well I guess you’re relaxed now, so let’s keep going.” He abruptly tried to stand up but obviously couldn’t cause I was in the way. 

“Well, not anymore”, I murmured as I got up, but Mammon didn’t hear me. He had picked up the book again and was pacing around the room, apparently fully concentrated on the pages.

“Okay so apparently I just have to read this text and you have to concentrate on my voice”, Mammon said like it was nothing. “Make yourself comfortable and close your eyes and just relax.”

I laid down on the couch, closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. Even though I seriously doubted this would work, I at least wanted to give him a fair chance to proof me wrong.

“Now concentrate on my voice.” He started. “Forget everything else around you, it’s only me and you now. I want you to relax for me, I want you to become even more relaxed then you are now. Let go of every single thought. Feel everything around you disappear until you are floating in nothingness, with only my voice guiding you.”

I had never heard Mammon sound so serious before. It took a lot of effort to not burst out laughing, but I managed to keep my composure. I was really trying hard to follow his words, I just couldn’t take him seriously. “MC, just calm down and listen to him”, I said to myself, forcing every thought out of my mind and attempting once again to focus on Mammon’s voice.

I heard a page turning and a small ‘oh’ from Mammon’s mouth, there was a slight hesitation in his voice. “Now to make sure that your body is fully relaxed, I’m going to softly touch you. I want you to concentrate on every spot I touch and really relax every muscle.”

I heard him walk over and crouch down next to me. His fingertips softly brushed against my ankle, slowly making their way up my leg. Now I finally found a thing to concentrate on. His fingers (now trailing up my thigh) were impossible to not pay my full attention to. When he reached my hip, his fingers lingered for a second before he removed his hand and replaced it on my other ankle. I tried my best to relax every spot he touched, but it had pretty much the opposite effect. The gentle, almost intimate way his fingers slid over my skin was making me more aroused than anything. I didn’t let is show though, pretending I was in a deep state of relaxation. If it weren’t for the light pink hue on my cheeks, you could have said I pulled it off rather well.

He continued from my shoulders to my fingertips and from my chest down to my belly button. He then found his way to my face. I felt his hand brush my forehead, after which he cupped my face and slowly rubbed my cheeks with his thumbs. He removed one hand from my face and trailed his finger over my nose. I felt him hesitate again before he trailed further down to my lips. I couldn’t stop myself from very lightly kissing his fingers. To my dismay however Mammon quickly retracted his fingers as if he had burned himself.

It took a few seconds for him to speak again, but when he did, his voice sounded lower than usual. “Good. If everything went well, you should now be in a trance. When I wake you up, you will do whatever I tell you. I will be your master. When I clap in my hands you will wake up. Oh, and be extra nice to me.”

I was far from in a trance. If anything, I was more aware of my surroundings than ever. But I felt like it was time for a little prank. So, when Mammon clapped, I opened my eyes and stared straight in front of me.

“Are- are you okay?” Mammon asked, sounding concerned.

I turned my head towards him. “Of course, master. I’m waiting for your command.’

Mammon’s eyes widened. ‘Wait, did this really work? I got that book in my cereal box this morning, I didn’t think it would be legit.’ He thought for a second. ‘Stand up.’

I obeyed.

‘Bring me my D.D.D. It’s on my bed.’

I did as I was told again and handed him the device.

“This is actually crazy. I didn’t really plan what I was gonna do if it worked.” Mammon looked around his room, looking for inspiration. His eyes fell on a hairbrush by the mirror. ‘Could you brush my hair?’

‘Of course,’, I said as I went to grab the brush. Mammon sat down on the edge of his bed. I walked back over and sat down on my knees behind him. I carefully ran the brush through his hair, combing out tangles but making sure not to pull. 

‘This is nice’, Mammon said after a minute or so. ‘Back when we were kids, I remember people brushing my hair and me liking the feeling of it, but I can’t remember it feeling this good.”

I smiled. “I’m glad you like it, master”, I replied.

“Oh, that’s right, I almost forgot you were under hypnosis”, Mammon sighed. “I hope you won’t be mad at me when you wake up. But you probably won’t remember any of this, right?” He looked at me over his shoulder.

I supressed a smile. “I probably won’t remember, no”, I lied.

“Well then don’t mind me indulging a little. Could you maybe give me a backrub?” Mammon flashed me an innocent smile. 

I smiled back. “Of course.” 

Mammon looked unsure of what to do next. “Uh should I take my shirt off or…?” A light blush appeared on his face.

“Yeah, that would probably be best”, I replied. “And it would be easiest if you lay down on your belly and I kinda straddle your butt.”

He slowly took off his jacket and shirt, almost as if he was teasing me. I watched intently as his bare back became visible, inch by inch. He carelessly threw his clothes to the side and laid down on the bed. I sat down on top of him and lightly let my fingers brush over his back. “Tell me when it’s too hard or too soft, okay?”

Mammon just nodded and closed his eyes as my hands started moving up and down his back. I could feel him melting into my touch, letting out little moans now and then when I hit just the right spot. Those sounds of course making me desperately want to hit those spots more. I had never thought that I would enjoy giving someone a massage, but feeling this boy relax underneath my fingertips actually made me feel incredibly powerful. 

“You’re so good at this”, Mammon whispered after a while. “Looks like you have done this before.”

I laughed. “Thank you! And I have done it before so that’s probably why.”

“Oh, to who?” He asked.

For a second I contemplated lying, but I figured that telling the truth would be best. “To Lucifer, he had some trouble falling asleep one night and-” I was cut off by Mammon getting up and off the bed without warning, resulting in me getting thrown off of him.

He hastily picked up his shirt of the ground and put it back on. “You know what, you won’t remember this anyway so I’m just gonna say it”, he said, a bit louder than usual. “I’m pretty jealous about the fact that you’re so close to all my brothers.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, sitting up again.

“You know what I mean”, Mammon replied, frustrated. “Shopping with Asmo, giving Lucifer backrubs, cuddling with Belphie, having make-out sessions with Satan, having massive gangbangs with all of them except for me…”

I got up, going to stand in front of him. “First of all, those last two things never happened, what the fuck do you even think I do in my free time?” I asked, half-joking.

Mammon spoke again before I could even get to my second point. “Okay I may have exaggerated a bit, but you get my point.”

I couldn’t supress a little smirk. “I do. But I just wanted to make sure you knew that does things don’t happen under this roof, or any roof for that matter.”

“Okay, good”, he replied. “But those other things do happen, so let’s focus on that.”

“Okay.” I sat back down on the bed and motioned him over. To my surprise he actually listened and sat down next to me. “Can you now calmly tell me what’s wrong?” I looked at him, smiling slightly.

He sighed. “It’s just… I see you hanging out with my brothers all the time and things sometimes get pretty intimate. And I guess it’s just hard for me to watch, or even know, that you do those things with them. It makes me jealous cause I want to do these things with you and maybe I even only want you to do those things with me.” He spoke without looking at me.

“You’re a bit possessive, aren’t you?” I teased. Mammon’s cheeks turned a bright shade of pink again, making me feel a bit bad about my remark. “Sorry, that was probably not the best thing to say… I get what you’re talking about though. And I want to reassure you that there is nothing going on between me and your brothers. I guess it’s just my personality. I like being close to people and I’ve been told before that I’m kinda touchy-feely.” I laughed. “But if it really bothers you, I will try to keep that in mind in the future.”

Mammon looked at me, still not fully convinced.

“There’s no need to be jealous, I promise”, I tried to reassure him. “Everything I do with them, it means nothing. We’re just really good friends, nothing more.”

“Really?” Mammon asked. I nodded. “Okay, I believe you… And by the way, I’m not possessive.” He added.

We sat in silence for a minute before he apparently suddenly found his liveliness back. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed something out of it. “But just to make sure.” He held up a permanent marker. “Can you lift up your shirt for a second?” He asked, as he got back on the bed. I wasn’t too sure about it but did it anyway.

Mammon smiled. “Don’t look”, he said as he got to work. I closed my eyes. The tip of the marker tickled against my skin, making it hard for him to write properly. “Sit still, MC”, he muttered. 

“I’m sorry. I’m trying but I’m super ticklish”, I defended myself.

A couple seconds later Mammon closed the marker and took a step back to admire his creation. “Not my best work, but it will do.”

I got up from the bed and walked to the mirror. Across my stomach it read PROPERTY OF MAMMON in messy writing. “Really? But you’re not possessive, right?” I laughed.

A blush crept onto Mammon’s cheeks again. “Remember me to clean that off before I wake you, okay?” He asked, changing the subject.

“I’ll try.” I laughed.

Mammon suddenly got serious again. “No, promise me you’ll remind me. You can’t know about this when you’re awake again.” He raised his pinkie.

I was taken aback by the desperate tone in his voice and I even felt a little bad for fooling him like this. Nevertheless, I intertwined my pinkie with his. “Pinkie promise”, I said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Mammon seemed to calm down a bit. “Thank you.” He stood up and sighed. “Man, imagine if I would say all these things to you in your normal state. That would be crazy.”

He was really making is hard for me to keep pretending. “It might not be as crazy as you think”, I replied, trying to sound casual.

“Oh no, you don’t get it. It would literally be insane for me to act like this if you were you right now. I have to look like I don’t have emotions, you see? That way people won’t hurt me, or hurt me even more than they already do…” He looked down.

A wave of sadness created by Mammon swept over me. Without really thinking about it I walked over and wrapped my arms around him. I could feel Mammon’s body tense for a few moments before he took me in his arms as well and rested his head on top of mine. “I would never hurt you”, I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. He didn’t reply but I knew my message had come across when his grip around my shoulders tightened, pulling me even closer.

When he let go, I was surprised by the conflicted look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, concerned.

Mammon sighed. “I’m just wondering if you’re saying and doing all these things now because you are under hypnosis or if you actually mean it.”

“Well, what do you think?”

“I’m not sure… But I hope it’s all true, the things you said.”

I thought a second before I opened my mouth to speak, but Mammon beat me to it.

“This is gonna sound pathetic but even if you don’t mean it, I want to hear it at least once in my life. Tell me you love me.” He looked down once more. 

This request really surprised me, but I was happy to grant it. “Okay, but I want you to at least look at me when I say it”, I said, trying to sound confident.

He slowly lifted his head to meet my gaze. When looking in his eyes, the words seemed to automatically flow out off my mouth: “I love you, Mammon.”

“I love you too, MC”, he replied breathlessly, not breaking eye contact this time.

We stared at each other for a short while before he spoke again: “Kiss me.”

I didn’t need to think about that request for a second. I slowly moved closer to him, hesitating for a millisecond before bridging the last inch that our lips were separated by. The kiss was soft and sweet, our lips slowly moving in sync with one another. Mammon’s hands had found their way to the sides of my face while my arms wrapped around his neck. My mind emptied once more as it had done when Mammon had touched me on the couch, focussing only on the feeling of his skin on mine.

I’m not sure how much time passed, but at one point we both had to pull back to catch our breath. We stood in silence for a while, just staring at each other, smiling like two lunatics. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that”, Mammon said before moving back in, this time more passionate and lustful. The kiss grew more intense, our tongues soon exploring one another. Mammon’s hands travelled down to my butt, squeezing is lightly. 

I felt his lips form into a smile against mine, just a second before he pulled away. “Take your clothes off”, he breathed. 

As if I were really under his control, I immediately started removing my shirt, but before I could even pull it over my head I felt Mammon’s hands on my shoulders. “Wait!” he shouted. “Don’t.”

I gave him a confused look, unsure what to do. 

Mammon sighed. “This is wrong. I shouldn’t do this. The fact that I already went this far is disgusting.” He started pacing around the room. “I’m taking advantage of you. There’s no way you would have done any of this if you weren’t hypnotized.”

That was when it hit me. I myself had now forgotten that as far as Mammon knew, I really was in some sort of trance. I decided that the joke had lasted long enough now, probably even too long.

“Mammon.” I tried to get his attention, but he was too busy murmuring to himself. “Mammon!” I said a bit louder. Still nothing. “Mammon!!!” I yelled this time. Finally, Mammon stopped dead in his tracks. I walked over to him, taking his hands in mine. Tears were glistening in the corners of his eyes.  
“I was never hypnotized”, I confessed. “It didn’t work and I just wanted to mess with you for a bit. But I must admit that it got a bit out of hand. I’m sorry.”

“What?” Mammon’s mouth hung slightly open and his eyes were wide. “You aren’t… You aren’t hypnotized?”

I shook my head. “No, never was.”

Mammon immediately went bright red before starting to laugh awkwardly. “Hah, I knew that. I knew the whole time you weren’t really in a trance and that’s why I said all those things. So technically I pranked you. Cause I was pretending to believe that you we’re really hypnotized and it was so obvi-” 

“I meant everything I said though”, I interrupted. “And everything I did. It was all genuine, every last bit of it.” 

He didn’t say anything this time so I continued: “So me saying that I loved you was real and our kiss was real. And it’s also real if I say that I really, really like you and I wish that you had told me earlier that you maybe kinda liked me a little bit too.” 

I smiled up at him. It took a while for my words to sink in. “Okay I lied, I didn’t know you weren’t hypnotized”, he then confessed. “And I maybe meant everything I said and did too.” He looked around the room, desperately trying to avoid my eyes.

I grabbed his face with both my hands and gently turned his head towards me, forcing him to look at me. “There’s no need to feel embarrassed. I wish you would always be so open as you were just now. And I hope that this whole situation showed you that there is no need to hide your feelings from me.” I looked into Mammon’s eyes. His facial expression seemed to contain so many emotions at once that it was impossible to decipher. 

“I love you”, I whispered, in an attempt to make myself even more clear.

I saw him struggle with the words inside his mouth that he was scared to spit out now he knew that I would remember them. I thought it would never come but my patience was finally rewarded a couple seconds later: “I love you too.”

Feeling satisfied, I kissed him again. I pulled back and we looked into each other’s eyes once more. 

“So how about I fulfil that request of taking my clothes off?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Please leave a kudo or comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
